Beshte
Beshte is the quinary protagonist of the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. He is one of Kion's friends and a member of the Lion Guard. His position on the team is the strongest. Background Personality Beshte has been described as a happy-go-lucky hippopotamus. He is the most genial character in the group and is very friendly and encouraging. He speaks with a surprisingly soft demeanor despite his size and is also very compassionate. Beshte has an appropriately large heart and never fails to treat his friends with kindness. He is also the first of his friends to recognize that Kion needs some space, even pointing out to Bunga, Kion's best friend, what the cub needs. Physical appearance Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a disproportionately large snout, with small ears and eyes, as well as thick eyebrows. His teeth are rather large, with two protruding over his upper jaw, and a patch of black hair sticks up from his otherwise bald head. His eyes are bright blue. In "Battle for the Pride Lands", as a teenager, Beshte has grown taller, the tuft of hair has gotten bigger and he has also starts to display small whiskers, similar in appearance to his father, Basi. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' With his size and strength, Beshte is proven to be a great combatant against many opponents. *'Expert Swimmer:' As hippopotamus; Beshte is an excellent swimmer. *'Stealth:' Beshte stated himself that he is not very good on land to have stealth, but he is proven to have great stealth in the water, as proven to be true against the hyenas. *'Singing:' As demonstrated throughout the series; Beshte is an excellent singer. *'Animal Strength:' Beshte is the strongest member in the entire Lion Guard; for example, he was able to push a large boulder with little struggle and the same with a heavy tree that was falling as he tries to hold it as much as he could with extra weight of the baboons that were living in it with Bunga. With his large size, he is able to show off his brute strength as he slams into the clan of the hyenas and the Outsiders to toss them into the air. *'Animal Agility:' Beshte the third most agile member in the entire Lion Guard. However, he is more agile in the water, then he is on land. *'Aquatic:' As hippopotamus, Beshte is able to swim and hold his breath under water for a certain period of time. Relationships Family Basi Basi is Beshte's father. In "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes", Beshte tries to make his dad proud of him while working on the hippo lanes. Basi says that he's always proud of his son. Friends Kion Beshte and Kion are great friends. Kion made Beshte part of his Lion Guard as the strongest. In "Swept Away" when Beshte goes missing, Kion gets worried since he roared up all the water that washed Beshte away. Beshte forgave Kion since he was helping the zebras. In "Cave of Secrets", Kion was glad to have Beshte on his team when they were about to be crushed by sharp rocks. In "Friends to the End", Kion got mad at Beshte, not for being nice to the animals, but also for delaying and told him to stop. Beshte knew that it was the venom in Kion's scar that was bothering him. Bunga Bunga and Beshte are great friends. They give each other nicknames like Big B and Little B. Beshte often shows concern over Bunga, particularly when he rushes into things. Bunga can always rely on Beshte to help him out of a tough situation. Fuli Beshte and Fuli are great friends. They always seem to agree on everything that is best for the Pridelands. Fuli often assumes a role of leadership, but Beshte never questions her about her authority. However, Beshte loves rolling in mud and swimming, but Fuli does not like either of them. However, she still immediately forgave him for accidentally knocking her into water in "Fuli's New Family." Ono Beshte and Ono are great friends. Ono is always seen riding on Beshte's back and he doesn't mind. He always believes in him because knows that his bird friend is the brains of the Lion Guard and knows everything. Makini Beshte and Makini are good friends. Beshte was happy to meet Makini in "The Rise of Scar." In "The Scorpion's Sting", Beshte saves Makini from Nne and Tano. In "Journey of Memories", Beshte was happy to hear stories Makini's first trip to the Tree of Life. Mtoto Beshte is Mtoto's idol and he is honored to be looked up to by him. Beshte does his best to guide Mtoto on the right path. He was very impressed with the young elephant for spraying a group of evil crocodiles in "Follow That Hippo!". Beshte felt very upset when Mtoto and the other elephants were about evacuate The Pridelands in "The Kilio Valley Fire." Mtoto was even sad when Beshte left to find the Tree of Life in "Battle for the Pride Lands." However in "Return to the Pride Lands", Mtoto even felt happy to see him back in the Pride Lands after not seeing his idol for a long time. Anga Beshte and Anga are good friends. At first, Beshte didn't really know her that well. Due to Ono's injury during the battle against Scar, she soon replaces Ono on the guard as The Kneenest of Sight while Ono becomes the Smartest, a new position created by Kion. The two then became really good friends on their journey to the Tree of Life. Jasiri's Clan Beshte and Jasiri's Clan are good friends. When Beshte first met Jasiri, he said any friend of Kion is a friend of their's. Shujaa Beshte and Shujaa are good friends. Beshte helps Shujaa learn to control his thug-like strength. When Beshte gets hurt from a tree falling on him, Shujaa comes to save him. Hodari Hodari and Beshte are good friends as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Beshte even asked Makuu to give Hodari a chance. Hodari briefly fell out with Beshte when the gecko fell into Kiburi's trap, and believed that Beshte was just angry at him for following his dream with a crocodile that Beshte did not approve of. However, later, when Kiburi betrayed Hodari, he was surprised to hear that the hippo still cared for him despite his actions, and helped him to save Makuu. Laini Laini and Beshte are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times and getting a ride on him through the Flood Plains, Laini likes being friends with the hippo. Mbeya Beshte and Mbeya are great friends. In "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" when the guard was trying to get to Flat Ridge Rock after losing Kion, Beshte suggets that they ask Mbeya because he knows the Pridelands the best. However Mbeya said that he's never been there. Ajabu Beshte and Ajabu are good friends. Beshte shows Ajabu around the Pride Lands and tells him that he doesn't need to hide. Beshte helps save him from Makucha. Dhahabu Beshte and Dhahabu are good friends. Beshte thought that she was very pretty when he first met her. Beshte even helped fight Makucha when he was attacking her. Timon and Pumbaa Beshte, Timon and Pumbaa are good friends. Beshte even helped performed in Bunga's Christmas show. Rani When Rani first met the Lion Guard, she and the Night Pride thought they were troublemakers in "The Tree of Life". However, she becomes good friends with all of the members of the Guard. Baliyo Baliyo and Beshte are on good terms. He even dealt with his bad reputation with the tundra animals in "Poa the Destroyer". Acquaintances Simba Simba and Beshte are on good terms. Beshte and Simba worked together in "The Trail to Udugu". Kiara Kiara and Beshte are on good terms. Beshte rescued Kiara in "The Rise of Scar." Nala Nala and Beshte are on good terms. Makuu Makuu and Beshte used to hate each other. However when Makuu reforms they become good friends. Janja's Clan Beshte and Janja's Clan used to hate each other. When they reformed and joined the Pride Lands, they become on good terms. Thurston Beshte and Thurston are on good terms. He and the rest of the guard has helped the zebras many times. Rafiki Beshte and Rafiki are on good terms. Beshte helped saved Rafiki in "Divide and Conquer." Zazu Beshte and Zazu are on good terms. Beshte helped save Zazu in "The Morning Report." Enemies Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Scar views Beshte as an enemy. He is aware of his status as the Pride Lands' strongest, and has before tried to take him out as seen in "Swept Away." Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Beshte and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Reirei's Pack Beshte hates Reirei's Pack. Beshte used to think that Dogo was cute until they ruined the Kupatana Celebration. Kiburi's Float Beshte hates Kiburi's Float ever since they were banned into the Outlands. When Hodari joins them, Beshte was worried about his little buddy. Makucha's Army Beshte hates Makucha's Army. They tried to attack the animals at the Tree of Life. Trivia *"Beshte" means "buddy" in Swahili. *Beshte's catchphrase: "Twende kiboko!" translates to "Let's go, hippopotamus!" in Swahili. **"Kiboko" is also the subspecies name for the east African hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius kiboko) and is also the Swahili word for "hippopotamus". Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Teenagers